A Bad Day Nordic Style
by Ho.ku.o.u.FAIBU
Summary: When Emil decides to get closer to Tina he runs into a few problems.
1. We can talk

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction! YaY! Anyway this story came from a RP me and one of my friends did. (I was Tina, Tino, and Bernwald. She was Emil and Ivan.) The story gets a little dark. I hope you guys enjoy it! (I added a character list for people who do not know who everyone is.)

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia or anything else copyright protected in this story.**

Character list:

Tino and Tina: (From Finland) identical twins, often mistaken for each other, and are naturally wimpy but can be pushed to far

Benwald: (From Sweden) Doesn't show emotions very easily, has a thick accent, is very caring towards his girlfriend Tina who he refers to as his wife, he is Tino's best friend, and him and Ivan and Emil have a checkered past

Emil: (From Iceland) slightly upper-class weakling that uses others to do his bidding

Ivan: (From Russia) a very large (tall) Russian who has a very strange past, can make himself appear innocent of anything, tends to say da instead of yes, and has an unhealthy relationship with vodka

Lukas: Emil's long lost big brother, they have a love/hate relationship

Anya: Ivan's little sister who is almost as tall as he is

* * *

Emil had nothing better to do and was board. So he decides to check his Facebook and saw something strange. Tino had posted a photo of Ivan pressed against the outside window of someone's house, with the caption "Emil, you better get Ivan under control! I don't want him 'becoming one' with my sisko!"(sister)

Emil was shocked at the fact Tino was complaining to him about Ivan then realized that he was trying to protect his sister. He considered apologizing, not to Tino but to his sister. Emil started to interact with Tina more in hopes of becoming friends with her and possibly dating her. Emil always felt strange when he thought about her but it always passed. He later decided to message her.

[Facebook chat between Tina & Emil]

Emil: I am most sorry for what Ivan is doing

Tina: you don't need to say sorry (Tino is just being over protective)

Emil: well you better control Tino then jk

Tina: I'll try. I always come so close to getting along with him then Xmas hits and we're both to busy to fight. I like it when that happens

Emil: oh I see then

Tina: do you and Lukas always get along?

Emil: well not always. We fight a lot but we get over it and move on. What's it like for you guys?

Tina: Tino and I are always around each other so it's kind of hard to forget sometimes

Emil: really?

Tina: yeah. We live together, share a bed, and both care about the same people (person)

Emil: that's nice

Tina: it's hard sometimes but it's not to horrible

{A few minutes pass}

Emil: WTH

Tina: what?!

Emil:{links a drawing of himself and Lukas chained to each other and their hair colored pink}

Tina: oh my gosh!

Emil: who ever is posting art work, I will find you

Tina: …...

Emil: is this your brothers bidding?

Tina: hold on. I need to look again

Tina: actually I think it might have been Bern (He draws like that)

Emil: I must go see Berwald (oh and I'll be back in 30 min k)

Tina: Try not to hurt him (he's sensitive)

{30 minutes later}

Emil: I'm back

Tina: Is Bern ok?

Emil: oh ya he's fine nothing to worry about

Tina: are you sure?

Emil: yes I'm sure Tina

Tina: hold on, I just heard Tino yelling about something (it doesn't sound good) I may be a few minutes

Tina: never mind

Emil: what happened?

Tina: (sorry if I worried you) I think Tino saw something on the tv or something

Emil: um hu um... what did he see?

Tina: I'm not sure. I asked him and he told me to stay where I was (I think something might be wrong)

Emil: I wonder what's going on...hmmm

Tina: I'll be right back I'ma check on him

Emil: alright

Tina: did you do something to Berwald?

Emil: pffff no...what makes you think that

Tina: well he's laying in the snow half naked mumbling in Swedish, his hair is dyed pink, and he's wrapped in chains.(like in the picture you showed me)

Emil: …...haha look at the time...I must go feed Ivan! brb

Once Emil finished typing he started running to the front door and yelled, "Ivan! LOCK THE DOORS!" It was then that Ivan saw how panicked Emil was. "Ok" Ivan said as he helped lock the doors. Once they were all locked Emil turned to Ivan and said, "Ok what ever you do, do not open the door if you see a man with pink hair and no shirt, got it?" "Da." Ivan said with a small nod. Emil then went back to the computer.

[In chat]

Emil: back

{It was a few minutes before Tina responded back}

Emil: Tina?

Tina: Sorry, I was trying to find Tino (he was just here a minute ago) he left Berwald in the snow. I had to drag him inside!

Emil: oh dear

Tina: so, what ya make Ivan?

Emil: oh um mac and cheese with some vodka

Tina: (sighs) I could use some "mac and cheese"

Emil: so how's Berwald?

Tina: He's on the couch with some hot chocolate and a blanket (I think he's going to be ok)

Emil: oh that's nice

Tina: when he warms back up I'll dye his hair back

Emil: oh just leave it like that, I think he'd look good in pink.

Tina: I think so too but he has enough issues (he needs more friends)

Emil: I think him and Ivan would make good friends

Emil: hey can I go to your house and bring Ivan with me (if that's ok with you)

Tina: That's perfect and Tino's not here to say it's a bad idea

Emil: k, I'll be right over


	2. Want some Coco?

Emil lodged off the computer and started putting on his coat. "Ivan we're going to Tina's house"

"Da~" Ivan yelled happily. After walking to Tina's, Emil was a bit tired. In between breaths he told Ivan, "We're...here" and Ivan knocked on the door.

Tina heard the knock and said, "Bern can you get that I'm in the kitchen" Berwald got up and opened the door. The first thing Emil noticed was that Berwald's hair had been dyed back to a color that was not his original color and he didn't look too happy to see him. "Berwald, what happened?!" Emil asked trying to be convincing. "M' wife tri'dt' fix m'ha'r"

Emil fell to the ground laughing and admiring his handy work since a little pink was still in Berwald's hair. Berwald pulled Emil up off the ground by his hair and didn't let go. Emil was surprised, "Whoa~" Ivan stepped forward some as a threat, but then he just walked past the two and sat on the couch. Berwald looked Emil in the eyes and said "Don't la'gh 'bout m' wife" Emil was shocked and almost started stammering."I'm sorry Bern," he struggled some, "H-hey B-Berwald le'go man. Ivan! Help me!" Ivan slowly got up from the couch. Berwald said nothing and pulled Emil forward by hair and slammed his head in the door.

While he did this, Ivan started walking towards the kitchen. Berwald let go of Emil, thinking that Ivan was getting Tina. He didn't want her to see him angry or hurt someone if he could help it. He mumbled under his breath, "Bastard." Ivan saw this and still continued to the kitchen, "Ah vodka" He said as he picked up a bottle from the counter. Tina saw Ivan and said, "Hey Ivan." She looked past him to say hi to Emil and saw him grabbing his head in pain and looking at Berwald like he was crazy.

"Bern..." Tina said, "what did you do?" Berwald tried not to look at her. One of the last things he wanted to do was lie to her but he had to. "n'thin' sw'etie" Emil instantly rolled his eyes. He looked sick from the pain and felt sickened by what Berwald had said to Tina. Then he thought to himself, 'Wait, Bernwald said his wife tried to fix his hair, didn't Tina fix it and he just called her sweetie... are they... going out?' Emil dismissed this thought. He was in to much pain to think strait. 'Yeah that's what it is.'

Tina falsely smiled and went back to the kitchen so she could watch them from a far.

Emil decided to break the silence. It was a risky move but he could tell Tina was watching so Berwald couldn't do anything. "Sooo...um Berwald...what happened to your hair?" Berwald said nothing and just glared at Emil. He stopped and turned towards the kitchen. As sweetly as he could talk with Emil there he said, "Tina c'n 'ou get som' hot chocolat' for m' and Emil pleas'?" Tina snapped out of her trance of watching them and started making some coco.

Berwald sat down in a chair and Emil did as well. Ivan just leaned against the wall between the kitchen and the living room drinking his vodka. Emil had given up on pestering Berwald about his hair but decided to break the silence once more. "So Berwald, I would like you to be friend with Ivan" "Hmm" Berwald said not sounding very interested. Emil continued, "If you do not become friend though," Emil stood up, walk over to Berwald, and whispered in his ear. He then went back to his chair. Berwald looked like he was thinking and then stared at Emil for a minute. 'I just have to put up with this for a little longer' Berwald thought as Tina walked in.

Tina gave Berwald and Emil hot chocolate andsmiled at Emil, who was acting like an angel. Emil spoke in a calm tone, "Well Berwald? choose." Tina walked back into the kitchen again as Emil spoke. 'Something about the way those two are acting doesn't seem right' she thought as she turned away from them.

Emil was worried now. It felt as though Tina had stopped watching them. Emil thought, 'If Berwald felt this two I'm in troub...' Berwald's voice had broke his thought. "Hmmmm" Berwald said leaning forward in his chair. He stayed there a moment then grinned very slightly. He threw his hot chocolate in Emil's face and suppressed a laugh. Emil freaked out. That was one of the last things he was expecting from Berwald. He covered his stinging face, "AAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhhh!This hurts like a bi~" He fell out of his chair and on to the ground.

Berwald got up, "Baby." he said as he left Emil on the floor in pain and walked towards the kitchen. "Tina I spill'd m' dr'nk." Tina poured a new mug of coco and looked towards where he was coming from. Berwald walk past Ivan, forgetting he was there. Ivan grabbed Berwald's neck from behind and forced him to the ground. Berwald fell to his knees easily because of the Russians force. Emil heard Berwald hit the floor. Tina almost dropped the mug and froze up. Emil quickly got up off the floor and walked over to Ivan and Berwald. "That's not very nice Mr. Berwald." Ivan said. Berwald said nothing and did not even try to get the large Russian to let go of him.

Emil walked closer to the two and looked down at Berwald before kicking him in the face. Ivan let go of Berwald as he was kicked. He fell to the floor on his side. Tina dropped the mug and it shatters on the floor. No one noticed accept for Berwald who is hoping Tina would leave so she wouldn't see him fight or get hurt. Berwald didn't fight back. He didn't want Tina to see that side of him. Tino had seen Berwald's other sided and never looked at him the didn't want that to happen to Tina. After a moment passed Tina snaped back into reality and quickly ran and hid behind the island counter in terror.

"Ivan pick him back up." Emil said. Ivan pulled Berwaldup by the hair, lifting him almost to his feet. Emil then punched Berwald in the face. Ivan let go and Berwald fell to the floor again.


	3. Don't Mess with Twins

"Ok Ivan it's time to go" Emil said as he tried to leave. Then he realizes Ivan isn't fallowing him and turns towards him. Ivan was looking at Berwald. He was just lying there, a strange look crossed Ivan's face and a small grin appeared. "Now Ivan" Emil said leaving once more. This time Ivan fallowed him. As Emil was about to open the door he heard what sounded like crying. Emil turned to Ivan, "What's that noise?" Emil asked him. "It's Tina" Ivan said, "She's been there the whole time." "Why didn't you tell me she was there!" Emil finally sees the broken glass on the floor. "I thought you knew she was there."

Emil started to slowly walk towards where Tina was hiding. Tina shakily grabbed a frying pan while tying to quiet herself and hears Emil walking towards her. Tina finally had enough of sitting there helplessly and slowly stood up keeping the frying pan out of site. Emil stands in shock realizing Tina had really been there the entire time and he didn't even notice her. Ivan inched towards the door and put his hand on the handle. Tina stands quietly, hair hiding her face from view, as she let out one last sob.

"YOU BASTAAARDS!" Tina yelled while lunging and swinging at Emil with her frying pan, barley missing. Ivan who has been in situations like this before yelled at Emil, "RUN!" and he ripped the door open and started running. Emil stood there in shock then realized what happened was happening and fallows Ivan's idea.

Ivan had gotten a really good head start but Emil did not. Ivan looked back just long enough to see this and slowed down to Emil's speed. "Ivan what are you doing!" Emil said quite shocked that Ivan was next to him. "Hop on my back" He responded and grabbed Emil's arms. "Wha...how did you do that?!" Emil said shocked that he was now on the Russian's back. Ivan was to concerned with getting away from Tina to explain how he got Emil on his back, "I have to do it a lot" "Why are you doing this?!" Emil protested "I can run faster on my own than you can caring me!" "This is faster. I have to carry Anya like this all the time and you're a lot lighter than she is!" Ivan ran strait for Emil's house.

Tino was hiding under Emil's stairs. He started to wonder if he didn't understand Berwald when he saw him in the snow earlier telling him what had happened, but the way Emil and Ivan ran in reassured him. "Quick, lock the door" Emil told Ivan who locked the door and ran half way up the stairs. "What are you doing?" Emil asked Ivan whose response was cut off by Tina pounding on the front door. Emil quickly ran up the stairs as well. Ivan whispered to Emil "It would probably be a good idea to hide, da?" Emil whispers back "I think so to." They both run up the rest of the stairs and hide.

A few minutes pass. Tina is still pounding on the door and Tino comes out of his hiding place. He looks for something to wright on and he finds an envelope. He slips the envelope under the door to Tina. It said: "Tina keep it up then act tired. Like you've given up." He had signed his name at the end of it so she would know it was him. Tina does exactly what the note said. Tino opened the door and had to hold Tina back. She whispered to him, "Let go Tino" "Go home Tina," He said as sternly as he could "Wha..." "You need to go home and take care of Bern" Tina almost bursts into tears. In a quivering voice she said, "o..okay...don't... don't..." Tino shushes her, "w-what t-they d-did to Bern... please be c-careful" Tino hugged his sister then closes the door.

Tino slips up stairs and looks for Ivan and Emil. While he looks, he finds a vodka bottle and gets an idea. Tino thinks 'Ivan is to strong for me to fight fairly but if I can out smart him I might have a chance.' "Ivan~ I got vodka!" Tino shakes the bottle so Ivan will hear it then opens it to stuff a rag in the top and gets out a match.

Ivan quietly and slowly opens the door to his hiding place just enough to see where Tino is standing. Tino saw the door open some and stood so Ivan could see the bottle but not the rag or the match in his other hand. Ivan slowly and cautiously comes out, like a child who's in trouble and has just been found by the person who he wronged. He looked...strangely innocent and child like. Tino is stunned by this and almost has second thoughts. He gets ready to light the match and moves the rag towards it looking at Ivan who's fully out of his hiding place now. Tino looks into the Russian's eyes and lights the match so close to the rag he could light up the cocktail easily but something stops him. 'What's wrong with me, I should be able to just light and throw the darn thing but...' "be careful"

Tino breaks eye contact with Ivan and looks down. Ivan walks over to Tino, puts out the match, takes the rag out of the bottle, takes it from him, and goes to the stairs, "Coward." Ivan said as he went down the stairs. Now Ivan looked somehow different to Tino, he looked...normal. Tino started to remember what Ivan did to Berwald and the way his sister was acting because of what happened to him. Tino decided Ivan wasn't going to get away with this. He ran down a few stairs and lunged at Ivan causing him to fall down the remaining stairs. The vodka bottle broke and fell with Ivan cut him some which did not make Ivan very happy. Tino decided not to go after Ivan since he was to big and might come after him for what he did. "Get out of here before I change my mind and come down there!" Tino said trying to still be confident despite the situation.

As Ivan got up off the floor he quietly mumbled to himself, "Awe I spilled my vodka." Ivan got up and left the house. He had decided to go back to Tina and Tino's house to make sure Berwald was ok and to apologies to Tina for what happened. Ivan didn't like Berwald enough to apologies to him. He didn't want to hurt Berwald in front of Tina but he also didn't want to risk his friendship with Emil so he joined in.


	4. Maybe We'll be allright

Emil heard Ivan fall down the stairs and knew he was pushed down the stairs. Since he couldn't hear what exactly happen he assumed the worst and worried he was next. Anyone who could push a man as big as Ivan down the stairs is definitely not someone you want coming after you.

Tino had no clue where Emil was but he looked down and saw small drops. It was hot chocolate and the small drops stained the carpet leading to a fallowed the drops with his eyes and got an idea. He looked around some and found an ash tray and some walked up to the closet, set down the ash tray, put some paper in it, lit the paper and hid behind the corner at the top of the stairs.

Emil started to smell something...burning? He thought about his options and decided to run to the front door. Before Emil reached the stairs Tino tripped him, picked him up, threw him down the stairs and slid down the hand rail so he could get to the bottom at the same time as Emil.

As Emil fell down the stairs he yelled out pain and surprise. While Tino slid down the rails he said, "Was it worth it E.?" Tino got off and kicked Emil in the stomach and looked down at him as he curled up clenching his abdomen coughing.

After watching Emil for a while Tino held out his hand and offered to help him up. Emil swatted Tino's hand away and curled up tighter thinking that Tino would kick him again. All of Emil's physical encounters of the day were adding up and he just wanted to be left alone.

Tino shrugged and said, "Have it your way" and grabbed Emil by the legs and started dragging him to the door. Emil still focusing on his pain from Tino's confrontation almost did not care that he was being moved but he started to wonder what was happening, "Wha... what are you doing?" he asked Tino. "I'm taking you back to my house," Emil started to struggle now and interrupted Tino, "Ivan! Lukas! Why are you guys never here when I need you!" Tino looked at Emil and let go of his legs that fell to the floor with a thud. "Calm down! We might as well have all the injured people in the same place." He said reassuringly as he picked up Emil and started walking home.

They made it to Tino's house. Tino dropped Emil on the ground just barley missing the couch where he was trying to set him down. Emil had fell asleep during the walk. Tino accidently laughed when Emil fell to the floor with a thump and woke up it confusion. "Close enough." Tino said as he sat in a chair.

Tina had moved Berwald's chair so she could keep an eye on him while she cleaned up the broken mug and made tea. Berwald heard Tino come in from his chair near the kitchen. He got up and walked over to Emil. Berwald looked down at him, "Bastard" he said as he kicked him in the face and picked him up to look him in the eyes, "Ok Berwald... you can put me down ni-" Berwald dropped Emil to the floor, "oww!" Emil said when he hit the coffee table with the side of his head then fell to the floor. Emil chuckled weekly, "It's funny that you can say 'bastard' with out an accent." Berwald picked him up again and glared at him. "I don't hav' 'n acc'nt." He said as he threw Emil on the couch and sat down.

Tino laughed, "I think you guys are even now" Emil clenched his head, "Uuhgg! Can someone get me a icepack?" Tina brought one out and gave it to Emil, she laughed and said "Now you know what living with Tino is like." Emil grinned a little remembering the conversation he had with Tina earlier and laughed weakly.

"Can I turn on the tv," Emil asked, " I need something to keep my mind off the pain." Berwald responded with a simple no. "Please," Emil persisted. Berwald just said no again. "Come on Bern, I've been through a lot today." Emil realized everyone went through a lot. He sighed, "Berwald I'm sorry for what I did" Berwald was slightly shocked at Emil's apology "hmm..." he wasn't sure if he really heard him correctly but decided to apologies as well, "S'rry for m'ssin' up yo'r face 'n clothes." Emil smiled, "bro hug?" Berwald glared at him, "No, l'st t'me 'ou 'bro h'gged' Lukas he 'nded up w'th a kick m' note p'ned to h's back."

Emil tries to get up and hug Berwald any way. "No tricks." He said as he side hugged Berwald who twirled in a circle as he tries to look at his back to make sure there was no note. Emil sees this and laughs. Berwald twirls some more to make Emil laugh again. Emil laughs a little to hard,"awww my face!" Berwald stops twirling and laughs at Emil who gets mad. Emil pulls the ice pack from his face, "It's not funny." Berwald keeps trying to look at his back and sees Tino. He's making a weird face, trying not to laugh. Berwald wants Tino to laugh and gets and idea, "hmmm th't ma'not h've been funny b'tth's is." he points at Tino who starts laughing one of the funniest laughs Emil has ever heard.

Berwald smiles and twirls one more time just for fun and looses his balance just as Tina walked in. Tina laughs seeing Berwald actually having fun. "Bern, are you drunk?" She asked playfully, "nooo" he responds. Emil slips up and said, "Oh Bern you're so cute..." Berwald fell over by accident and a bit out of shock, "Really?!" he said as clearly as he could, Emil responds sarcastically,"emm, yes"

Tino sees a vodka bottle near where Ivan was passed out at and try's to drink from it, "Dang it's empty" Emil looks at him in shock,"Tino you drink?" "I do today!" Tino responded. Berwald slipped up and said "C'lm down wife." Tino instantly said, "I'm not your wife" Emil sarcastically said, "Berwald I thought you loved me!" Berwald pretends to be drunk. "Nnnoo thaat Luukas." Berwald pulls out the drawing he made of Emil and Lukas and waved it around. "Why did you draw that anyway?" Emil said as he tried to grab the drawing. "Bor'dom" He said.

The room got quiet. Everyone was tired from the events of the day. They all slumped down in their seats thinking about how bad their day was. Tina sees this and gets an idea, "Who wants tea?" she asked. Everyone responded as polite as hey could be while still saying no. Then Tina asked, "Who wants to get wasted?"


	5. The Hang over

Everyone's responses were a lot more lively, "About time""I don't want to remember anything from today" Ivan woke up, "Vodka?!" Emil laughed, "Yes Ivan there'll be vodka" Tina stood up, "what does everyone want," "Beer!" "Vodka!" "Something with ice in it, my head still hurts" "what about you Berwald?" "Ma'be lat'r, on' of us h's to sta' s'ber" He said. Tina said "I'm not going to be drinking""Onl' a littl' be'r th'n""I don't want to even remember getting wasted!"Tino said cheerfully. "here here!" Emil agreed. Tina laughed"I'll get more beer then."

The next mourning the living room where everyone had decided to drink the night before was now a mess. Empty bottles and cans littered the room. "Where am I?" Emil grunted which woke Tino, who was hanging off the couch and almost fell off. "Why am I on the floor?" Emil asked while clutching his head."The same reason I don't know why you're here." Tino said, not very happy he'd been woke up. "How did you and Ivan even get here?" Tino said wining a little. Emil passed back out from a mix of getting his head bashed the day before and his hangover. 'Ivan will have to answer my question,' Tino thought as he poked Ivan with a vodka bottle in hopes that Ivan wouldn't hurt him for waking him up if he could reach vodka easily."You guys can't hold your liquor at all." Ivan said as he woke up and took the bottle from Tino. He realized that Ivan probably wouldn't know why he was there either and he gave up on trying to get an answer.

Tino looked around the room and saw Berwald sitting in a chair starting to wake up. He looked like he didn't drink as heavily as the others. "Hey Bern why aren't you hung over?" Tino asked. Berwald yawned and stretched. "I stopp'd drinkin' e'rly," Berwald said, then mumbled. "'nd 'ot blac' ma'l." Tino didn't hear the last part. "Me two." Ivan said with a sweet, innocent smile that made Tino feel sick for some reason.

Tina came down stairs a few minutes later and saw everyone hung over in the trashed out living rubbed her head, slightly hung over as well some how. "I tho'gh 'ou said 'ou 'eren't goin' to drink wife." Berwald said with an hint of 'I told you so' in his voice."I lied...a little." Tina said slightly embarrassed. "I don't even remember how I got drunk."

Ivan had a huge smile crosses his face. "We had a drinking contest. I don't remember who won though." Berwald vaguely remembered the contest,"m' wife won." Tino said in a confused manner. "I wasn't in a drinking contest!" Berwald smirked. Sometimes got Tina and Tino confused for each other and would call Tino 'wife' by accident occasionally. Tino would always get mad when this happened. "Not you, m' other wife." Berwald said subtly. "Oh...wait...what makes you think she won." Tino said as he started to sway some. "She wok' 'p 'n bed, n't the fl'or" Berwald said looking at Emil who stared to regain conciseness. "Oh~ that makes sen-..." Tino said before he ran to the nearest trash can and vomited.

Tina was grossed out and wanted a reason to leave the room. "Who wants coffee?" "I'd lik' som'" Berwald said as he looked at Emil and felt like he had wanted a hot liquid near Emil before. "Me two." Ivan said as he forced himself to sit up some. Emil finally regained most of his conciseness, "I want to go home and die!" He said as he shakily and slowly got to his feet but passed back out and hit his head on the coffee table again. Tina got Emil an ice pack ready for when he woke back up and Berwald put him on the couch. "How do you guys want your coffee?" Tina asked, "I'll tak' 't bl'ck" Berwald said as he sat back down. "I'll take it Russian." Ivan said and smiled a little as he did so. "We should do this again soon Da."

* * *

YaY Happy (enough) end. Sorry for hurting everyone so much my RP partner ad I were both having a bad day when this was written. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
